


History

by leemiserable



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Female Kim Jongin | Kai, Female Park Chanyeol, Female Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Female Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemiserable/pseuds/leemiserable
Summary: They didn’t belong here, they never belonged here, on a planet where they never age, where there would never be consequences, where they were essentially gods. But that may have been part of the fun of earth.The death of a planet that they never knew affected them in ways they would never knew, and in the planet that raised them, a prophecy might just be what they needed.{Title and summery subject to change}





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me work faster.  
> I'll try to update every Monday.

Minseok can’t feel the cold, he’s numb all of the time and his hand is permanently frostbitten, almost white, temperatures drop to below freezing when he enters a room.

Han can’t stand hospitals, the thoughts too much for him, praying to a god that doesn’t even exist, when he’s not paying attention he answers people's thoughts out loud.

Yifan isn’t able to tell when she’s on the ground or in the air, fatigue is normal to the point she doesn’t care, her back is scarred and bloody from limbs that shouldn’t exist.

Junmyeon knows he can breathe underwater and the burn of saltwater doesn’t bother him much, land and water slowly becoming one the more time he spends under the seas.

Yixing can’t tell when she’s in pain, her body unable to feel it, the second she touches you she knows how much time you have left to live and it’s painful.

Baekhyun glows, her skin too bright, too unnatural and her hair sun damaged from the light she emits, staring at her for too long can blind you.

Jongdae has lighting scars along her legs, storms don’t affect her the way it used to, lightning escapes her fingertips.

Chanyeol smells like burning, second and third-degree burns litter her arms, the natural heat she emits can burn you and her palms are so burnt, they’re black.

Kyungsoo spends more time in a wheelchair than out, his legs unable to handle the force of controlling the earth, cement cracks under his feet while vines crawl up his legs.

Zitao speaks of events that happened thousands of years ago like it was last week, he talks of the future like its happening now, nobody truly knows how old he is.

Jongin never truly knows where she is, can’t pinpoint how she ended up there, her body ends up being pulled into so many directions that movement is hard.

Sehun sways with the wind, his skin deathly pale barely even there, the volume of his voice changes at the drop of a pin from a whisper to a booming roar.

They didn’t belong here, they never belonged here, on a planet where they never age, where there would never be consequences, where they were essentially gods. But that may have been part of the fun of earth.

The death of a planet that they never knew affected them in ways they would never knew, and in the planet that raised them, a prophecy might just be what they needed.


End file.
